After Everything
by NomNomInc
Summary: Twelfth Grade kills goes from New Years to graduation really quick. Here's what happened to our favorite half human half vampire kid the last semester of his senior year. First ch has a bit of romance.
1. Chapter 1

Yay for second fanfic (**woohoo**) ok this is Twelfth Grade Kills After the chapter Flowers for Nelly. Since the book pretty much skips from winter to summer I thought of something to go in between.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Chronicles of Vladimir Tod.

Ch1. New Snow

It was just after Nelly's funeral. Vlad and Otis were on their way to her house. After everything that had happened, both of them wordlessly agreed that Vlad's parent's house wasn't that great of a place to be at. Solemnly getting out of the car the nephew and uncle shuffled their way to the porch and through the door. They both paused. The kitchen light was on. They looked at each other in question but neither of them had left the light on when they left.

" Vlad? Otis?" a female voice came from the lit room. Vlad hurried knowing the voice with doubt in his eyes. Snow was dead but the girls voice from the kitchen sound too much like her's. it couldn't be. Snow had died in Vlad's arms…unless. Finally reaching the room he found a girl in one of his t-shirts with her tattered jeans and green and black striped socks. How did he not notice her boots at the door? Maybe he was too depressed to notice suck an ovious clue that his girlfriend wasn't dead or alive….she was now part permanently part of the night. As a goth she was only partly part of the night now she was completely and wholely a night creature. She smiled at him. He instently smiled back looking over her in amazement. He was already excited at the sight of Snow, his Snow, in one of his t-shirt that fit her a little big so it seemed baggy. Her hair was wet as if she took a shower which seemed true since she didn't have anymore matted blood on her and smelled like his shampoo. Her skin seemed slightly paler matching with Vlad closely, but in his eyes she was glowing like the one ray of happiness gifted to him out of this past week. He walked up to her enveloping her in a tight squeeze which she returned. A single tear escaped from his eye as he released her looking at her face. Vlad smiled and echoed what he thought were her last words, " I saved you." She smiled but it was faulted when she saw a gloomy Otis at the doorway.

Vlad turned around to see his uncle. It saddened him to see him in this state. "Otis you should sleep." Vlad spoke gently. The miserable vampire merely nodded halfheartedly going up the stair to what used to be Nelly and his room but now only his.

"Vlad? What happened after you turned me?" Snow said the worried look spread from her eyes to the rest of her expression.

"It's a long story…" he started. They headed up stairs to his room. There he explain the whole ordeal with the cleansing, his father and Vikas, and Nelly. When he finished his voice was cracking and tears were slowing rolling down his cheeks. Snow comforted him to sleep then slowly fell asleep next to her all powerful half vampire half human boyfriend. In the back of both their minds they wondered how Snow was taking being a vampire so lightly. She thought it wasn't much of a change just different eating habits. Vlad was just waiting for her to go into shock of break down…


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the review Skye1200! Hope you guys like this chapter. R and R please!

I don't own CoVT or the walking dead

Ch2. Drunken shock

Vlad knocked on his best friend's house. A goofy grin crept its way to his lips as he turned to Snow who had wide eyes to whole walk to Henry's house. He failed at hiding his snicker from the morning events. Snow had woken up late and stumbled down stares with a bed head and a disgruntled expression. She had forgotten that she stayed at Vlad's for the night. Then very slowly he brought the subject of her bring a vampire which he found her reaction very funny. He thought to himself, '_here comes the shock._' Then she had ran up the stairs with buggy eyes looking at her fangs and poking them with the tip of her finger till blood bloomed from the tiny spot and healed before her eyes. Then Snow just got curious about the entire situation which has Vlad's favorite part because Snow wanted her mark and to make a glyph. When Snow received her mark she looked like a child that had just received the best toy ever. Vlad noted that in the morning Snow was very energetic. Snows mark was three slashes like the ones Vlad had with two dashed crossing the outer most slashes. Snow loved it. Vlad didn't understand how her mark said "ST." (VT- Vlad Tod. You get the picture x3.) Immediately after, Snow tried to create a glyph and failed many times.

Snow grumbled something about never being good at finger painting as Henry opened the door. He looked sad from Nelly's death. The dismay was quickly replaced with shock. Henry just had the memory of Snow dying when Vlad had told him to remember what had happened at the cleansing yesterday. Now standing not three feet away was a very alive- or not alive- Snow. She gave an innocent wave getting an awkward feeling from the disgruntled boys expression.

Henry looked at Vlad who was smiling. Slowly realization hit Henry. He grabbed Vlad's wrist pulling both of the teens into the house and up the stairs since Vlad's other hand was intertwined with Snow's. on the rush up the stair the half vampire noticed Amenti eating daisies from a flower pot resting on a window seal. _I was right!_

Once inside Henry and Joss's shared room-which Joss was temporarily staying and currently reading in- Henry, with a brightened expression, said, " Dude! You can turn people into zombies with your Pravus powers? That's freak'n cool!"

…

Joss entire face told Henry you-are-an-idiot. Vlad and Snow had similar faces to Joss. "What?," Henry asked dumbfounded.

Vlad shook his head in disapproval. The drudge's master said, " Henry, this isn't an episode of the Walking Dead."

Henry paused before for very slowly-finally- realization came to him, "But you were" he pointed to Snow, "and you said," he pointed to Vlad, "and you said that" he turned to Joss. "What?" Everyone besides the confused boy cracked a smile.

"Henry," Snow said while trying not to giggle. She lifted her left arm while shoving up the long black and red striped shirt up her arm with her right revealing a jet black ink tattoo on the inside of her wrist. Realization hit like a wrecking ball.

Henry took an large intake of air as if her was going to start sputtering, and Joss new it was very possible since his cousin had just chugged three root beer before the vampire couple arrived. Surprisingly the eighteen year old only emitted a drowned out, "ooooooh"

Everybody laughed even Henry doing false tears of joy, "My best friend's first vampire, I'm so proud!"

"Oh shut up…" Vlad grumbled at Henry's quarks. After that they settled and just hung out as if they were normal teenagers with normal lives because deep down they knew they weren't, so they would savor every moment they could even if it was artificial.

Sorry it's really short. R+R please!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Here is chapter three. THE GOTHS ARE NOW IN THE PICTURE. i love this one 'cause of all the gothy spazy- ness

I don't own CoVT

Ch3

Silence.

That was all that was heard for an entire minute. Vlad and Henry flinched when October screamed and pounced on Snow. Sprat fainted into Andrew's arms while Kristoff just stood there dumbstruck. Vlad, Henry and Snow had gone to the Crypt to tell the goths about the cleansing.

Currently, October was clinging to Snow sobbing at the memory of her best friend dying and partly from joy that she hadn't. Andrew was fanning Sprat to get him conscious again. Vlad was stepping to face Kristoff who was leaning against the brick wall outside the Crypt where they had brought the group to reveal the New Year's Eve events. His fists were clenched and he was gritting his teeth. Vlad watched quietly as the goth's shoulders stopped trembling from anger or fear; Vlad wasn't sure. Kristoff was taking in quick deep breath obviously trying to calm himself down.

Suddenly Kristoff brought his chin up to look Vlad directly in the eye. Vlad saw an intensity of anger in his dark eyes. Vlad still held his ground because within those eyes he saw something he thought he'd never see in the white haired goth's eyes- at least not directed to him: gratitude. Vlad smiled instantly hearing the boy's, formerly called David, thoughts. _I'm gonna kill Eddie…_

The two teenagers jumped upon hearing October's screech again. The purple streaked haired girl had her legs hitched at Snow's hips who was holding her up as her best friend pried her mouth open to reveal her slightly longer than normal canines. All the boys- including Sprat who came to at the scene- sweat dropped at the girls' seemingly comfortable posture. (What? Are my friends and I the only one that freak boys out like that?)

* * *

><p>"So you don't burn in the sun?"<p>

"Well, vampires yes, but me no."

"Because you're the Pravus?"

"Pretty much." Vlad answered. Once everyone calmed down, October started drilling Vlad, Henry, and Snow with questions on anything you can think of. Andrew watched as he sat on some crates with Sprat on his lap listening intently to what the group was talking about. (I love this pairing x3) Kristoff sat next to October who had her hand intertwined with Henry's.

"So then, is Snow like your daughter?" Vlad blinked. "'Cause you said that this Em chick is Otis's and your dad's grandmother because she created their creator. Ignasious I think…"

"Well, I never really thought of that…"

Henry snorted, "You're dating your daughter dude."

"Wait," Kristoff butted in, "then wouldn't that make Eddie your grandfather's brother…your granduncle."

The alley way became silent.

"Ew!" Snow and Vlad exclaimed. "That brat's my elder now!"

"That brat is also Otis's elder now," Henry added. Slowly everyone started laughing. Even Andrew let out a few giggles.

"Well, back to the question," Vlad started a couple minutes when his laughter subsided. "No, I am her creator, but a lot a vampire actually turn their love interests when word of them being involved with a human reaches the council. Of course my reasons were different from running from punishment, but it's basically the same result." Vlad blushed at the mention of 'love interests'. He would tell Snow he loved her, but he hadn't said openly to his friends, not even Henry. Snow cuddled closer to him seeing him getting flustered.

"Can you take me to Siberia!" October asked excitedly.

"No." Deadpan.

"Please"

"No."

"Pretty please."

"No."

"I'll make you a red velvet cupcake filled red and bloody icing."

"Nu-uh"

"Pretty-"

"I said no. And we have school."

"During the summer?"

"No."

"I want to go to Siberia." Snow added to their conversation.

"Ok"

"What! Why can Snow go and not me!"

"She's a vampire. If I took you, it be like bring dinner to a hunger family of vampires."

October sunk her head in defeat.

* * *

><p>Ok. I hope you guys liked it. I can't seem to get these chapters very long. I treat them more as drabbles than an actual story their less serious and more on the entertainment side.<p>

Review please! Tell me if you guys want to see any developments in the story. Just remember its gotta be book based.

Love!Peace! Chicken Grease!


	4. Chapter 4

Hope you guys like this chapter. There's more funny Henry stuff.

I don't own CoVT

Ch. 4

"GUYS! LET ME GO!"

Laughter erupted from the almost empty gym. Today was state wide testing day for all high school in the state. Though since for Juniors, it was an exert test to graduate, the seniors had the day off. most of the upperclassmen didn't attend school. Most seniors that actually did attend only stayed to focus of college business.

Currently, Vlad, Henry, Joss, Snow, October, and the rest of the goths except for Kristoff were lounging in the gymnasium. The two girls were lying on the floor laughing at what the half vampire and vampire slayer were doing to the poor popular boy. Henry had arrived late, his hair slightly wet from the rain that morning, complaining about how he didn't wake up in time.

Now Henry's cousin and best friend were holding him horizontally- Joss holding his legs and Vlad holding up his upper body- parallel to the ground directly pointing the large fan in the gym. The school kept it to make the gym cool since the ac did little work in such a big room. Both goth girls were laughing their butts off at the comical scene. Even Sprat and Andrew who had been at the top of the bleachers making out were now chuckling.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD!"

"Oh please, you can't even lay a punch on me," Joss said starkly.

"Yeah, and I survived a stake to the heart. Twice." Vlad added to the slayers comment.

"Plus its just hair," both teens said nonchalantly.

"Maybe to you!" Henry shouted at the two, struggling fruitlessly. He jerked suddenly facing Snow and his girlfriend, "October!" he got her attention, "C'mon. you wouldn't like it if my hair got all messed up would you?"

"Actually it was her idea," Vlad said in a-matter-a-fact tone.

"Eh!"

"Yeah," October said getting up from where she and Snow were lying on the gym floor, "I was expecting my _boyfriend_ to be outside my door like he promised the night before saying he was going to pick me up to take me to school." October had already made her way to stand in front of boy. Henry was now faced towards the ceiling looking at October upside down. She bent at her middle to look at him straight in the eye. Since they were upside down, Henry's messed up hair that was sticking up in all directions tickled her nose, and her bangs tickled his. "And besides," she said again eyeing him dangerously, "I would have messed up you hair in an other way. But this way…." She pecked him on the lips then pulled away fully standing up straight. "This way tortures you more." Henry was blushing at her forwardness while Vlad and Joss started cracking up. Henry watched after October sauntered off to lay next the Snow who was giggling. October smirked at the group excluding Sprat and Andrew who had gone back to their make out session.

_Oof_. "Guys! Get off of me!" Henry shouted. While they were cracking up Vlad and Joss made their way to the ground holding their stomachs. Though, purposely, they 'accidently' ended up on Henry, sitting on him still laughing.

It was then that both of the double doors to the gym opened and two voices emerged into the room.

"The hell?"

"Joss! Get off Henry! He's going to start turning purple!" Meredith chastised her boyfriend. Kristoff was next to her tilting his head confusedly.

"Please!" Henry gasped as Vlad and Joss got off him returning to their girlfriends. Kristoff made his way up to Sprat and Andrew. The three had actually made their relationship three ways. It had started soon after Sprat and Andrew got together. They had admitted to the tough silver haired goth that besides their relationship together, the both of them were attracted to him. He accepted, and now the three had a very positive and happy relationship.

"So what are you guys doing here? I think you guys are the only seniors that are willingly staying at school." Meredith asked.

"We need to see you," Henry said taking a sip of October's French vanilla coffee.

"Me?"

"Yup," Joss said ushering her to sit in front of Vlad and Snow.

"Why me?"

"'Cause you gotta remember what happened on New Year's Eve." October said playing with Henry's hair as he grumbled at her.

"You mean the earth quake?"

"Just do it already, Vlad," Joss said pleadingly, "I can't take it with her not knowing."

She looked at him worriedly and turned to Vlad. She flinched when she saw that his eyes were purple.

"Your eyes are purple," she said sort of spaced out.

"Huh?" Vlad's glowing eyes reverted back to their natural dark color.

"It was during freshmen year. When I got you and Eddie out of the brawler room," as she spoke Vlad remember. That day he had thought about feeding on the little nerd boy. Now he sort of regretted not taking the chance. "When you were coming up the steps I saw that your eyes were a little purple. I thought it was a trick of the light. Then last year during the Snow Ball when you said-" She cut herself off. "When you said that…" Joss raised his eye brow at his friend. "I thought maybe it wasn't just my eyes playing with me it was because of what you told me...But then, before with school year you said it was just a joke…" Joss slumped his shoulders in disappointment.

"Wait," the young slayer started, "So you told her junior year?" Vlad nodded. "Did you tell her about-"

"No, I only told her about me."

"What are you two talking about?" Meredith cut in.

"This is hopeless. Just make her remember New Year's Eve. Then we can work on all the complicated crap," Snow said.

"Yeah, you're right," Vlad said. His eyes went back to their glowing purple stated. In Meredith's mind she heard a voice. It seemed like a mix between Vlad's voice and her own voice. _Remember…_Suddenly the memories flooded her mind. The pink clad girl tensed as she started processing the event.

"Now before you say anything," Vlad said, "What you are seeing in your mind is what actually happened."

"Why did it happen?" she said her voice far away, but they still answered her.

"Because of Vlad's dad," Henry said.

"Mr. Tod?" Meredith came back to reality.

"Yeah," Vlad said, "but let's get to the basics…there this thing called Elysia and the Slayer Society"

* * *

><p>"Ok, so let me get this straight," Meredith said. They had just finished explaining everything, or as Henry said it the whole bloody truth. "Vlad's a vampire."<p>

"Half vampire," Snow corrected

"You're fully a vampire," Meredith said to Snow. She continued to the raven haired girl's nod, "Henry's Vlad's human slave."

"Drudge," Henry said stuffing his face with a taco. It was passed noon and they all had gotten to get lunch from the cafeteria. Now they all- including Sprat, Andrew and Kristoff- were sitting in a circle enjoying the tacos.

"Joss is a vampire slayer…or not…"

"It's complicated…." Joss admitted.

Meredith continued, "And Vlad is the Pravus, making an all power vampire. That's why your eyes turn purple?"

"Uh-huh," Vlad said sipping from a metallic bottle that Snow and he were sharing.

"That's filled with blood," Meredith pointed to the metal bottle.

"Yup," Joss said.

"And since Vlad's the Pravus he can't die," Henry said moving to his umpteenth taco.

"How do you know that?" Meredith challenged.

"I staked him," Joss said casually. Now the slayer and half vampire actually laughed about that, so for them it was taken lightly.

"You _staked _him?" Meredith's voice rose slightly. "With what?"

"A sharp, pointy, silver tipped, hunk of wood that annoys the hell out of me," Vlad spoke up.

Meredith raised an eyebrow at her ex.

"He means this," Joss had apparently made his way to his bag and back to retrieve his stake.

"Why do you carry it around with you," the slayer's girlfriends eyes were a little scared.

"'Cause there is still a lot of vampires out there would love to make an ass out of themselves and try to attack." Snow said.

"I still think the silver is stupid," Vlad said.

"Yeah, it is," Joss agreed chuckling.

* * *

><p>ALRIGHTY THEN.<p>

That concludes another chapter to this fic.

Review pleeeeeeeaaaaaaase.


	5. Chapter 5

Yay more Vlady goodness

I don't own CoVT

Ch5

Today was a lovely Saturday. That meant today was work out day for Vlad and Joss, training day for Henry- so he could be taught at least how to defend himself a bit against vampires or slayers. And…eye candy day for Snow, October and Meredith.

The six teens were currently in the barn Vlad used to train with Vikas in. Vlad and Henry were sparring while the two goth bestfriend girls were drooling.

"I didn't know Vlad had a six pack," October commented when the two fighting teens stripped themselves of their sweaty t-shirts.

"I did," Snow said slyly.

* * *

><p>"Ah, c'mon stop using your vamp speed!" Henry whined trying to dodge Vlad's strikes.<p>

"Vampire aren't going to go to easy on you."

"Yeah, but you aren't a normal vampire!"

"I'm goin' slow!"

"No you're not," Vlad paused mid some kind of spinning air kick landing upside down on his hands. He turned around seeing Joss.

"What do you mean?"

"You going pretty fast for a regular vampire. Only expertly trained vampires would go that fast when fighting," Joss said.

Vlad sighed, "I can't help going that fast."

*rumble*

Both slayer and half vampire turned to Henry who was rubbing his stomach, "Heh, heh. Wanna get food?"

"Yeah, I'm hungry too," Joss said.

"Me three."

* * *

><p>"What," Snow said.<p>

"Are," October said.

"You," Meredith said.

"Eating?" The three girls said grossed out.

Their boyfriends had escorted them into Henry's house. They would have gone to Vlad's father's house, but Vlad didn't feel up to it and Henry's was the closest.

The three boys- even Vlad- had rushed into Henry's kitchen raiding the it for food. Vlad brought out the chips, coke and bread. Joss took out ham, baloney, turkey ham, and a small bag of raw hamburger meat. Henry brought out all the cheese, mayo, mustard, yogurt, peanut butter, a jar of 'jelly' he kept in a mini fridge in his room, nutella, and nacho cheese. The girls watched as they watch the boys make their monstrosities, namely Henry. Henry put mayo, three slices of ham, one slice of Swiss and one of cheddar,nutella and his famous yogurt. Joss made his favorite triple meat, triple cheese with mustard also making a peanut butter and nutella sandwich for Meredith. Vlad made both he and Snow a raw hamburger sandwich and a 'jelly' sandwich. October ended up making her own when Henry started off hers with the yogurt…

Now they were all at the table munching on their sandwiches and chips. Henry practically breathed in his food getting looks from the girls.

"Wait, Vlad," Meredith said eyeing her ex's and his girl friend's sandwich, "That's how you snuck blood into school? Blood in jelly?" He nodded taking out a metal bottle from Snow's bag taking a sip.

"Heh, Shnow?" Henry said with his mouth full.

"Mm," the goth vampire hummed.

"Shouldn't you be training too?"

"We do," Vlad said. "We train alone," he paused, looked at Henry who was wiggling his eye brows then blushed, "You know, vampire training and such. Right now Me and Joss are training you. At other times i train Snow in vampire stuff."

"Shuuuuuur- ow!" Henry yelped when he felt a certain goth kick him from under the table. He knew it was October for one reason. If Snow kicked him, he would have gotten a broken leg.

Joss chuckled earning him a hard kick in his shin by a pink sneaker. He didn't yelp but he did flinch.

"You know I can order you to lend me you car so I can drive it over a cliff…"Vlad threatened darkly.

Henry's face turned serious, "You wouldn't."

"Try me. No wait. I'll do something better," Vlad took out his wallet taking a picture of what looked like a six year old girl with small little pig tails in a puffy baby blue dress. She was wearing a scowl as she face the camera. And she didn't look like _she._

"No-"

"Hey, October," Vlad called.

"NO!"

Vlad laughed as he was chased by Henry all the way to the barn. They started sparring- Henry trying ten times harder than he was earlier trying to get the picture from Vlad of him on that embarresing day his mother forced him into that damned dress. When the rest of the group arrived they heard Vlad laughing, "See! I told you I wasn't going that fast. Now you're keeping up!"

"Damn you!"

* * *

><p>Yay another chapter.<p>

Hoped you guys liked it.

Loves- BLA


	6. Chapter 6

Please forgive meeeeee!

I've been gone for so long ._.

So here a SUPERSWEETKINDAFLUFFYCHAP and it's flipping long compared to past chapters….

I don't own CoVT

Ch.6

Bathory high school was bustling and busy more than ever. Students were chatting excessively after a hard seven hours of studying. Everyone was hyped up about the principal's recent announcement concerning the following day of school. It was just ten words:

'_Tomorrow, students will be permitted to celebrate St. Valentine's Day.'_

This was big. For as long as students could remember, at Bathory there were only one or two celebrations the students could celebrate, depending on your grade level: the Snow Ball, and Graduation. Other than that, there was to be no parties, no junk food, and _no fun. _

The student's just had to love their new principal, Otis Otis.

* * *

><p><em>February 14<em>_th__, St. Valentine's Day- Bathory High School- Morning_

The entire school was littered with pink, red, and white hearts and streamers- courtesy of the student council. Many girl's, were wearing the festive colors, even some boys. Heart shaped balloons were seen floating everywhere, and the halls smelled of chocolate.

"Mr. Otis, don't you think you let the kids go over board? This is going to take a year to clean up by the end of the day," the assistant principal said, eyeing all the decorations and Valentine's presents people were passing around.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Khan. I wouldn't have let it get this out of control without any insurance," Otis said giving the passing students a smile.

"What insurance?"

"I gave the students that have ISS this week a proposal: Stay in solitude today, or clean after school as alternative punishment. They agreed."

* * *

><p>"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…joo're horting meh!" Henry whines just resulting in October pinching his cheek harder. She had a good reason. In Henry's arms was a cat plushy with a heart shaped box of chocolates and a small bouquet of black dyed roses. He did it. As much as she said it was just a stupid market profiting day and how much she didn't want anything, he bought her things. But deep down Henry knew that his girlfriend wasn't mad at him, no! This was her way of showing public affection. And he knew he'd get her back when they were alone later on.<p>

"October, can joo let meh go?" Henry asked as October dragged him outside and around the school building by his now scarlet cheek. It wasn't till they were at the belfry that she let him go. The blonde boys sighed in relief rubbing his cheek. October noticed and kissed his producing sore. They ended up walking around the bell tower till they found a small window leading to the inside of the tower. First Henry gave October a small boost then he climbed in after her.

"Where're the stairs?" the boy asked feeling around in the dark. The only light was the day light coming from the one uncovered window. Some time before Vlad made a path from the ground up to Vlad's sanctuary since Henry and Joss still refused to let the half vampire carry them up.

* * *

><p>At the front steps of Bathory High, Joss tried with all his might not to blush or let his hormonal mind take over as he saw a certain brunet walking towards him. Meredith was wearing a hot pink cropped top that showed off her smooth shoulders with a layered white skirt and the pink vans he got her for Christmas. Her chocolate hair was in loose curls that descended down her back. She was breathe-taking. When she made it up to Joss she smiled at that he was holding: a bouquet of her favorite pink daisies, a stuffing white bear holding a heart and a cookie cake.<p>

He handed her a plushy animal, "C'mon, don't wanna get caught."

* * *

><p>Away from the lovey dovey chaos, Vlad could truly say he was in heaven. He was right to pick up Snow from her house today, so they could skip going into the school ton look for each other and head straight for the belfry. Vlad had gotten Snow a single white rose and a hand full of chocolate cupcakes which he bought then injected with blood. Though at the moment they were being ignored, sitting on the table.<p>

Vlad, who was sitting in the arm chair, was experiencing pure bliss at the second as Snow currently nibbling on his neck as she sat on his lap. He had to admit he was enjoying every bit of it. He yearned to feel the warmth of her tongue which would sometimes touch the sensitive skin on occasion, but mostly, all he would feel was the soft nibble from her teeth or the scrape of her slightly protruding fangs. After a while the gothic girl pulled away to look at him in the eye. She smirked when he saw his eyes were a bit glazed over and the producing red mark on his flesh that she covered with his sweater.

Both vampire teens jumped with they heard someone clear their throat. Looking over to the once closed door was October and Henry.

"U-uh hey, didn't expect you so early," Vlad said awkwardly.

Henry snorted, "No kidding."

"Hey! You guys up there?" a male's voice was heard from further down the stairs.

"Yeah!" Henry called back as he and October settled into a couple of bean bags they hauled up the belfry a few weeks ago.

After a while Joss and Meredith emerged from the hall way.

"Awesome everyone's here!" Henry exclaimed, "Now we can have breakfast!" Earlier in the morning the three boys brought up food from the nearby gas station: Tacos, soda, chips, and candy. The works.

"Wasn't Sprat, Ands and Kristoff supposed to come?" Snow asked shifting on Vlad's lap so she didn't look like she was straddling her boyfriend.

"Skipped," October said before diving into her egg and bacon taco. (I really want a taco =.=)

"Hey, so your uncle is okay with us skipping today?"

"Heh heh," Vlad said unconfidently messing with his hair.

"He doesn't know does he?" Joss dead panned.

"If anything, I'll be the only one punished at home," Vlad said down cast.

"How does he punish you?" Meredith said taking a sip of some orange juice.

A dark aura covered Vlad as he spoke in a grieving tone, "Like any other vampire uncle."

The way he said it made October, Joss and Meredith shiver at what they would image…

"He'll jush geps groundep," Henry said moving on to his second taco.

* * *

><p><em>February 14<em>_th__, St. Valentine's Day- Crypt- Evening_

Music was blaring all throughout the Crypt as Vlad and Snow danced together. They both smiled at each other, love struck, remembering how they met at this very place exactly two years ago. Occasionally they would sneak a kiss or two on each other, but for the most part, it was just a lot of flailing arms and jumping around having a good time. After the song stopped they made their way to the exact fluffy outdated couch from those years ago at the back corner of the teen club settling close to each other.

After a few moments of resting, Snow shifting leaning towards Vlad to whisper in his ear, "You have such lovely eyes." A small pang hit Vlad's heart as, before his eye, the scene of Snow and him meeting playing in the forefront of his mind. He looked down of the Snow's hand that was resting on his chest. The same silver bracelets were on her wrist coupling the charm bracelet he had given her for their first month anniversary. It was simply, but she still treasured it. Only three charms hung to the silver chain: a silver cursive 'S', a black and red checkered heart, and –her favorite- the one he had custom made, a purple vampire smiley face.

He smiled leaning to her ear, "You have a cool name." She smiled at him her eyes gleaming happily.

"Hey, guys!" both vampire and half vampire looked to the couch across from them at Sprat, Andrew and Kristoff getting comfortable in the worn furniture. Vlad vaguely noticed all three were sporting matching hickeys. He sweat dropped on how they managed that.

"Hey, Sprat," Vlad and Snow said in unison.

"How goes it?" the hyper active teen asked sucking down his own energy cocktail. Vlad's stomach churned at the memory of it last month.

"Great!" Snow said brightly.

* * *

><p>Snow kissed Vlad fiercely as he pushed her up against the back door of the Crypt. They had just gotten out the door into the cold alley way when she pulled him by the collar of his shirt bring them to where they were now. Vlad cupped her cheek in one of his hand while his other had a firm grasp of her waist. He could feel Snow's slender fingers pulling at his hair in excitement, but then, something caught his attention making him less focused on what his mouth was doing with hers. He had picked up a sound coming not that far from them down the alley. Snow must have noticed too because after a few second they went from a passionate make out session to a sloppy kiss to snapping their heads to where the sound was being produced.<p>

"Dude!"

Henry jumped away from October and their quite loud face sucking. October looked from her best friends to her boyfriend and back, "It was his idea." Vlad groaned trying to erase the mental image of the two practically eating each other. As did Snow. Together they both thought, '_Sacred alley way will never be the same again…'_

"Hey, you're the one that wanted to be alone," he whined.

"We could have gone to your car," October said like it was common sense. "You know this has been Snow and Vlad's make out spot."

"Huh?!" Snow and Vlad yelped.

"What!" October asked flustered. "You guys have been coming back here since the first day Vlad came here!"

"They've been at it out here for _that_ long?" Henry asked dumbfounded, "Wait, but that when you were still with Meredith."

Vlad groaned hitting his head against the wall close to Snow to use her hair to hide his growing blush. The few offended bricks slightly cracked to the impact.

"Yes," October said evilly returning her hold on Henry's still sore cheek, "and back then you thought we were a Halloween parade."

"And I canp counp how maneh timez I've saig sowry," October huffed letting go.

"So, why would you guys come back here back then?" Henry asked. The two teens in question sweat dropped.

"We just talked," Vlad said removing his head from the wall.

"Riiiiight," October laughed.

"It's true we talked," Snow said.

"You guys would be out here way too long to 'just talk.'"

"Well…."

"Uh huh?"

"…we…"

"Go on."

"I was feeding from her," Vlad said flustered. He didn't feel ashamed of it any more. It was just something private. Looking back, feeding did come on a level of intimacy especially during junior year when Vlad starting developing serious feelings for Snow.

"Wait…"Henry started drinking it in, "So, that night when you told me to pick you up sophomore year…you had just fed from Snow?"

"Yeah…"

"But you were with Meredith!"

"You don't think I knew that! After that I didn't feed from Snow until I broke up with her."

"Oh…"

"Well," October started, "Well be on our way." She grabbed Henry's hand dragging towards the direction of the parking lot.

Vlad sighed when they finally alone. "That wasn't awkward…"

"Of course not," Snow said circling her arms again around Vlad neck. "So, tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"What were you thinking that night when you made me your drudge?"

Vlad mulled over it trying to figure out what to say. In the process he flipped them around so he was the one leaning against the wall with Snow nuzzled to his chest. "Well, before I bit you, I was living off bagged blood, but it was starting to get harder and harder to control my hunger."

"Being with Meredith must have been a challenge."

"That's an understatement. Especially since that was when I was first getting used to the hunger. So when I came here, I knew there was a risk so I sort of tried to keep my distance from everybody." Vlad voice changed from sounding thoughtful to being impish, "And here come along some guy coming at his daughter before my eyes and I snapped."

Snow chuckled, "He really didn't like you after that." She paused, "Then that's when I hugged you like a crying little baby."

"You were adorable," Vlad winced feeling a certain boot heal 'stubbing' his toe. "And it just sort of happened."

"You didn't fight it?"

Now it was Vlad turn to chuckle, "You tasted _way_ too good to let go. You were AB negative. That blood type is considered like a delicacy to vampires."

"So being your first time feeding from the source it must have been like Sprat's first Vampire Energy Drink," Snow's smiled faltered, "Why did you leave though?"

Vlad sighed, "I was scared. It was my first time feeding. And I wanted more, but I knew I would kill you if I allowed myself the pleasure. It was like this monster was inside just begging to be sati-" Snow's fingers stopped Vlad's rambling lips.

She looked caringly at him, "I know." She kissed the corner of his mouth then moved to his neck, "It's always there. And it never leaves." Snow whispered until finally she opened her mouth letting her fangs prick the skin slightly of Vlad's neck. Vlad in turn nuzzled her neck skimming his fangs over the surface.

It was quiet for a while. Both of them waiting for the other to break the silence. Finally both pairs of fangs poised, Snow asked mentally, '_Together?'_

'_Together.' _Simultaneity, each teen broke skin, biting each other's necks at the same time. Both emitted a satisfied sound at the back of their throats that neither of which were heard as they continued necking taking and giving blood from one another.

In the bliss of it all they still managed to mentally communicate.

'_I love your eyes'_

'_I love your name'_

_FLUFFY _

_First time doing any real romancy stuff...do you like it? want more? _


	7. Chapter 7

So sorry for the wait! Hope you like.

Enjoy~

I don't own CoVT

Ch.8

An ominous silence surrounded the hotel room with dread. The room was occupied by three people. All in their late teens. Two males, one female. Every so often the dirty blond boy would glance at the digital clock sitting on the nightstand that separated the two matching queen beds in the room. Next to him, a similar looking blond sat silently. His face had an unreadable frown etched into it. He had been still for quite a while as he leaned against the wall that the bedside was against with one of his knees tucked under his chin. The girl with dark raven hair that had grown over the past years had it uncharacteristically pulled back in a messy bun unlike how it usually was cascading down her back and in her face. She was pacing all directions only stopping to worriedly look at the clock.

The door opened, and all three heads snapped to see who it was. Their shoulders sank when they realized it wasn't the person they were waiting, just two other occupants.

"You guys need to calm down," the girl with wavy purple streaked hair said setting a bottle of coke to her boyfriend who made no move to get it.

"Calm down!?" the other boy snapped, "For all we know he could be..."

"He's not," the pacing girl said firmly, "He can't." The last statement wasn't as confident. She stopped pacing to look out of the hotel window to the busy night street of New York City.

"Snow," the boy started again, "He can't get out of it if he's sentenced to de-"

"He can't die!" she shouted now. She spoke again her voice cracking, "He's special..."

"That won't stop them."

"Whose side are you on? The council or Vlad's?" she snapped.

"It doesn't matter whose side I'm on," he replied bitterly. The room fell quiet after that. Snow returned to her pacing, and Joss clenched his fist glaring at the clock.

"How long has it been?" the last of them, a brunette girl, who wore a worried crease on her forehead asked timidly.

"Four hours," Joss said dejectedly, taking the girl's hand in his.

The girl turned to Snow, "Can't you reach him from here?"

"My range doesn't go that far yet," she muttered slamming her fist on the desk making Meredith flinch, "And, plus, right now their blocking any telepathic connection since it's illegal during a trial."

Moments went by, and no one did anything.

Complete, deafening silence.

And then.

Suddenly, the door swung open.

In came the man they'd come to know as Otis Otis. All of the teen jumped up excitedly except for one, the boy who had not moved or spoken since Vlad left the hotel that morning.

Otis looked at them seeing their expectant faces. When he said nothing just gave a deep frown at them, a sickening feeling replaced their anticipation. One after the other, they all sat down on one of the two beds' sides.

The first sound to be heard was Snow's sobs as she buried her face into October's shoulder. Then it was Joss's muttered curse.

Otis took a moment to look at the bunch before setting his bag down.

"I guess Vlad wasn't able to text you?"

All the heads snapped to him. This time, his words were able to get to unmovable boy to move only to glance up at him. Snow looked up at Otis, not wanting to believe it, "What are you-"

"Vlad went to get lunch. He said something about how you lot would be too much of a nervous wreck to care about eating all day. He did say something about his phone dying, and that he'd to text you guys if he was able to..."

Otis was then met with cheeky grins and heart grasping. Not a second later, a certain dark haired boy walked through the door holding a bag of Popeye's Chicken. He didn't have a fraction of a second before getting tattle by practically everybody.

October of the first to glomp him, being that she was closest to the door.

Right after Snow got him, planting a well awaited kiss square on his lips.

Joss came next. Though it was more of a manly hug.

Meredith gave him a sweet friendly hug.

"Henry..." Vlad said softly, seeing his best friend-the hermit who hadn't been moving all day. Henry had his face down as he stood apart from the group shaking. Vlad walked up to him as everyone gave them space and recovered the forgotten food.

Finally, after everyone went to the neighboring room to eat leaving the two boy alone, Henry sucked in a breath and looked up at Vlad. If it was any other non-serious moment, Vlad would have laughed at Henry's tear streaked, snot nosed face, but at the moment, Vlad just smiled softly bringing his best friend into a well needed embrace.

They didn't stand for long as Henry's knees gave way causing them to sit on the edge of the bed. Vlad patted Henry's back as Henry gripped the back of Vlad black hoodie tightly as he shook and cried into Vlad's shoulder.

* * *

><p>When they finally made it to the other room to eat, both boys had red puffy eyes. All six teens sat in a circle. Snow and Vlad sharing an aluminum bottle filled with blood. October patting Henry's back as he ate. Meredith watching as Joss silencing crying. Vlad looked amongst them and smiled.<p>

"Group hug?" All nodded to the question. All came forward for one six way hug with tangled arms and random heads resting on random shoulders.

"I won't tell anyone you were crying like little bitches if you don't."

"Deal."

* * *

><p>Vlad had to be honest. He felt a little guilty cheating in that poker game against Henry and Joss on who could sleep in the single bed room, but now, he had no regrets. He and Snow were laying a bed together. Him only in his pajama bottoms. Her only in one of his t-shirt that fit her a little big and panties.<p>

Snow was leaning over him covering his face with flutter like kisses with her hands roamed over his chest. After a while, he pulled away enough to look at her face while he cupped her cheeks running a thumb over a slight puffiness over her eyes.

"You were crying before I got back..." he said softly.

"Otis kind of scared us," she whispered, her voice still cracking a bit from the stress of the day.

Vlad sighed through his nose bring their foreheads together. Snow bent down to kiss him on the lips again. She looked him straight in the eye as she said, "I love you..."

Vlad shifted them so that he was on top now, "I love you, too." His breath sent tingles down her spine as it brushed by her face. He went down and kissed her again, deeper savoring the fact that he didn't in fact die-or whatever the council came up with that equivalent of a death sentence to someone who can't die- today. Savoring that fact that he had her, period. They had almost lost each other three times already. He wasn't going to let that happen ever again.

Vlad wrapped his arm around her waist pressing her up against him lifting them slightly off the bed as Snow's hands ran through his hair or her nails ran down his back making his stomach curl and her other hand eagerly going to his abdomen to feel the muscles.

He caught her eyeing a well-toned torso and smirked, "Like what you see?"

Other than blushing a bit she didn't hide her embarrassment as she continued to roam over his body. He didn't stop smiling as he went down to neck to kiss a familiar place, and he heard Snow's breath hitch when his tongue ran over the pulsing vein on her neck. Her hand found his face and brought it up to hers.

Looking into each other's eyes, they didn't need to say 'I love you' they knew it.

After then, they gave each other to the other. Neither giving too much or too little, neither receiving too much or too little.

Afterwards, they laid there, sheet ruffled profoundly, tangled with each other. And a smile plastered on their faces.

* * *

><p>Yay! So, what do you think? Love? Hate? Like? Don't Like?<p>

Btw...for any of you Anime/Code Geass fans, I'll be happy to announce that I'm working on a CG fic. Descriptions on my profile, and there a contest I posted for a chance to be an OC.

Loves! Bye Bye


End file.
